User blog:Majora Moon/Quasi's Top 10 WORST Characters of ALL TIME!
While there are many characters I love, there are many that I lothe with all my hatred. Who are these characters? Well over the next 10 days, I will be discussing them. Sit back as we count down MY picks for the worst characters of all time. 10. Bellwether (Zootopia) If you were to ask me my thoughts on Zootopia, I would say, I really think it's one of Disney's weaker films. The reason for that is just how annoyingly preachy the film's message is. I get that prejedice is bad, and it's a major issue, but there is no subtilty to this at all. The movie is just constant preaching of the moral, and the reveal of Bellwether as a villain does nothing but preach the message more. Bellwether is sick and tired of being abused by biggest and stronger animals so she became a terrorist. However, unlike Adam Taurus, one of the best villains of all time, Bellwether just pathetic. We never once get any indication that she had tried more peaceful ways before becoming a terrorist, such as protesting or what-not. Instead she just let the years of oppression and racism cause her to become a terroritst, and makes no attempts at a peaceful solution before trying extreme measures. Due to this, I can not sympathise with her, and the film more than wants you to feel bad for her. I am sorry, but Bellwether is easily my least favorite Disney Villain. 9. Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) One of the worst parents, out there, and you know he would be on this list. Disney is amazing. From films like Frozen and Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney is phenominal at making fims that can appeal to all ages, but Chicken Little, while not their worst film is very high up there. It is just such a meanspirited film, but out of all these characters the absolute worst has to be Buck Cluck. Where to even begin? Oh, I know let's talk about his relationship with his son. Not only does it NOT make you want to see it improve, but it makes you question if he even actually cares about his kid. In the film, all Buck wants is for his son to be better at things and not picked on by the world around him, instead of accepting his son for who he is. Not once does his care for his son come off as genuine, causing his character to come off as a dick. 8. Beast Boy and Cyborg (Teen Titans Go! version only) Oh boy, where to begin with Teen Titans Go! It has some of the most idiotic and immature humor I have ever seen, the stories are dumb and uninteresting, and they activly insult their critics. This is a major problem, but there is one bigger and consistant problem with this show. The characters are absolutly horrid. Every character on this show is just a complete asshole, and go around whining and beating people up for no reason, thinking it's humor, when in reality it's just the characters acting like bullies. But out of all these characters, Beast Boy and Cyborg are the worst. They blow up places just to get their way, they are whiny, and are lazy slobs who think everything should just be handed to them. They feel the need to pester villains, just for being villains, even when said villain is taking a day off. Yep, no evil plan or anything, the Titans just go beat them up. There is not a thing to like about these 'heroes'. 7. Batfleck (DCEU) If you were to ask me, what the worst movie I have ever seen was, I would not even hesitate in saying that the worst film of all time is Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Now before you ask, I do NOT hate Batman. I think he is a merly OK character in most incarnations, but the DCEU version, also known as Batfleck, while well-acted, is one of the worst written characters I have ever seen. Just because some random guy getting killed, who we know nothing about by the way, we are supposed to feel bad for Batman as he tries to kill Superman. The problem is that not even once does he try and just sit down and have a talk with him. If he did that he would ave seen he was not a bad guy. But no the film is just obsessed with making them fight for stupid reasons, so let's ignore story and logic and just have Batman act like an asshole. That will make him look like a badass right? I hate when films do this. Confuse being a douche for being a badass. Also Batman is a vigilantee who kill's people, and that is the reason he thinks Superman needs to die, because he believes Superman is a vigilantee who kills people. So Batman is also a major hypocrite. Seriously, this whole thing about heroes having to fight eachother was done much better in Captain America Civil War. You know...I may go watch that when I finish this list. Now THAT is a movie. 6. Chi Chi (DBZ) She stait up says she would rather let the world be destroyed than let her son fight Cell. Uh, Chi Chi, I know you want him to become a scholar, bt how will he do that IF CELL BLOWS UP THE PLANET! If Gohan fights at least he has a chance to become one later, and if not he will die and it will be YOUR FAULT that all life was killed. Seriously, how is it that this bitch can not understand that there will be no world for Gohan to become a scholar in if the word is destroyed! On top of that almost all of her dialogue is nagging at Goku. Due to this it makes one qestion why they are even together. She is jist such a bitch, and always forcing GOhan to study, even without asking him what HE wants to be, so in a sense she is also forcing this on him. Oh geez, another female character nagging at their husband. Seriously, this character is annoying, unoriginal, and so stupid and selfish she would let the planet be destroyed. 5. Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Oh boy the edgy emo character who spends most of his time brooding and moping. I hate this trope with a passion, and the only time I have seen it done well is with Blake Belladonna, who I'll talk about on my best character list. That being said, one of the worst offenders to this trope is Sasuke Uchiha. After his brother killed his clan, to help him...I don't know this was just stupid writting. Sasuke became an asshole to everyone and for some reason that got him the attention of every girl except Hinata...what? I get girls like bad boys, but why this guy? He does nothing but be a douche. He betrays his village just to get stronger by joining the bad guys, and his supposed return to 'good' just feels forced. This guy is a mess from beginning to end. 4. Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic) This guy has the same problems as Sasuke, but much worse. Shadow was built to be the ultimate life form. A living cure for all desese. And while this sounds cool, it has nothing to do with Shadow. Heck, they have never once brought this up aside from the ultimate life form part, so what is the point. He suffers from amnesia...oh joy. Another troupe that sucks. He remembers nothing except this bitch named Maria, and stops being evil just because he remembers that she pretty much told him to not be an asshole. Due to this, Shadow's story makes no sense, and as a result it is near impossible to like him. He is just dark and brooding for the sake of being dark and brooding, withno real reason for it. If he remembered his past I could see it, but he has nothing tragic to look back on to brood since he doesnot have his memory. Even when he got it back, he has had no reason to even be around anymore, so what is there to do with this character? Can I get back to actually cool dark characters like Blake now? 3. Lola Loud (Loud House) I like Loud House. I consider it a good show, but oh dear god is Lola such an horible person. Not only does she kill people's pets just for messing up her make up, which alone got her a spot on this list. She is also a massive tattle tell, who likes to extort her family and treat them like slaves, just to not tattle on them. She never learns her lesson, nor is she funny. She might get a joke that works every now and then, but for the most part she's really pathetic. But she is never that good a villain, nor is she that good a protagonist. When she's a protagonist, the story is almost always shit, and when she's a villain, she is so horrid it makes it impossible to like her when she's the protagonist. THey can not make her both a villain and a hero. They are not talented enough to pull it off. The protagonistic side of her is annoying and often causes her villainous side to not work, and her villionous side does not work because of the protagonistic parts of her. To me, Lola is a complete mess of a character. 2. Ariel (Little Mermaid) Never before have I seen such a selfish and unlikable main character, that the writters mistake for sympathetic. Ariel is obsessed with humans, so te first human she ever sees, she instantly falls for him, and then makes a deal with a person SHE KNOWS IS EVIL just to be with a guy she only likes because he's a human. This pretty much makes the film's message that it's ok to like a person just for their race. On top of that there are the scenes that try and maky you sympathise with her, that just fall flat. Remember when her dad destroyed her collection of human stuff. Sorry I didn't feel bad for her nothing she did so far had made me want to see her succeed. Heck, everything she had done such as collecting stuff SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE, to how she wants a guy just for his race does nothing but make me want to see this character lose in the end. This is just such a poor character, and her voice is among the 10 worst voices I have ever heard. So annoying voice, asshole mistaken for sympathetic, and love at first sight? So many of the things I hate rolled into 1 character. 1. Brian Griffin (Family Guy) What a surprise Brian Griffin is on this list. Take everything form all the other characters on this list, and mix it all together, and you still have a better charcter than Brian. In fact, Brian has alot of the problems the other characters on this list are on here for. Like Ariel and Buck, he is a selfish asshole. Like Buck and Chi Chi, he's a shit parent. Like Lola, they can not balance villainous and protagonistic traits. Like Beast Boy and Cyborg, he's an idiot. To me, I don't care if a character has an annoying fanbase. I can put up with it. That is what helps me enjoy shows like MLP and Steven Universe. However this is one of the opposite. A character pretty much everyone hates, and it is very easy to see why. Brian was once a likable character in the first few seasons of Family Guy, often being the voice of reason in the show. But ever since it's revival oh god has Brian been obnoxious. Brian is a nothing more than a soapbox for Seth Mcfarlane to preach anti-religion and other beliefs he has. He is a stait up asshole, who gives infants herpes without a care, takes advantage of his son to further his career, extort people who showed him charity, and so on. Nothing this character does anymore is good and he easily earns his spot as the worst fictional character of all time. Which character do you agree belongs here the most? Bellwether Buck Cluck TTG Beast Boy and Cyborg Batfleck Chi Chi Sasuke Uchiha Shadow the Hedgehog Lola Loud Ariel Brian Griffin Category:Blog posts